


What happened in ISAC?

by Sooshu_is_the_future



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooshu_is_the_future/pseuds/Sooshu_is_the_future
Summary: Just Classic Sooshu
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	What happened in ISAC?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored while the adults were talking but I can't escape so I might as well write a sooshu one shot 🤷🏻 this inspired by my dream :^) excuse my bad writing and lack of grammatical skills 🙏🏻🙏🏻 enjoy~~

It’s the recording day for Idol Star Athletics Championships aka ISAC. Despite the long recording hours, Shuhua is looking forward to this day as this just means she gets to show everyone who her honey, her self-proclaimed girlfriend, belongs to. Her. Yeh Shuhua (Seo Shuhua). Even though this barely proves anything in the eyes of others, it still makes Shuhua happy when she “asserts dominance” over Soojin. Telling everyone who saw them “Yes. Soojin unnie is mine!” 

On the other hand, Soojin does not enjoy this day very much. The long recording hours just means that she will have to sit and watch everything from the start to finish since she’s not participating in any of the sports. On top of that, she will have to deal with the overbearing affections from a certain member for the whole day. If only she knew how to make friends from other groups but thanks to her shy personality, she wouldn’t know how to react even if the other person approached her first. 

Lost in her thoughts while sitting alone in the stadium, Soojin suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulders and turned to see Jeon Somi. 

“Hi Unnie! It’s good to see you again” Somi said with a shy smile 

“O-oh hello Somi.. It’s good to see you too...” Soojin stuttered, a red tint creeping up her cheeks. 

“Where are your other members? I don’t see Soyeon anywhere.” 

“Ah... they are preparing for the relay event later so they still in waiting room” 

“I see~” 

*Silence for 30 seconds* 

“You-you’re the special MC for today is that right? You’re here pretty early” It’s rare that Soojin initiate the conversation but she eventually did and Soojin gave herself an imaginary pat on the shoulders after mustering so much confidence to blurt that short sentence out.

Somi’s face lit up when she heard that question. So Soojin did pay attention to her after all. 

As a certified Soojin stan, Somi definitely knows how shy Soojin can be. She wasn’t expecting Soojin to initiate any conversations so Soojin’s question was a pleasant surprise. This riled up Somi’s enthusiasm and so she started her 30 minutes of Q&A for Soojin in hope to get to know each other better. 

Surprisingly, Soojin took on her enthusiasm without much trouble because a certain member prepared her well for this.

Soojin giggled slightly when she realized Shuhua and Somi are quite alike. Making childish jokes and initiating affections. Somi and Soojin got close to each other really quickly.

Just when the both of them were leaning against each other while laughing at a joke Somi made, Soojin suddenly felt a chill down her spine and turned around only to see Shuhua staring at the both of them with daggers in her eyes. 

“I leave Soojin alone for 30 minutes and I already have a competitor??” Shuhua frowned. She made a mental note to never leave Soojin alone for more than 15 minutes in the future. 

Shuhua approached the both of them but unlike moments ago, she now has a smile plastered on her face. 

Noticing the “smiley’ Shuhua, Somi then greeted her and Shuhua returned the greeting with a bow and sat down beside Soojin. Her legs over lapping with Soojin’s to show how close the both of them are. Living with Shuhua for such a long time, there’s no way Soojin doesn’t know what Shuhua is trying to do but as the tsundere that she is, Soojin pushed Shuhua’s legs away from hers and chided her to sit properly. 

Shuhua’s current thoughts flash:  
“SOOJIN DITCHED ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! SOOJIN UNNIE DOESN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE ಥ╭╮ಥ” 

Somi current thoughts flash:  
“What’s with this weird mood O_O” 

The 3 settled down finally and like the pro conversation starter that she is, Somi started talking again making the weird mood moments ago disappear as if nothing happened. 

The 3 surprisingly got along really well. Maybe it’s because Somi and Shuhua are only one year apart so they receive each others jokes really well and because Soojin spent almost every moment with Shuhua even before debut, Soojin’s laughing point seems to be catered for Shuhua’s jokes. 

When it was time for Somi to leave for her duties, Shuhua and Somi gave each other a short hug promising to meet some other time. When it was Soojin and Somi’s turn to bid each other good-bye, Somi gave Soojin a huge bear hug and expressed her contentment in getting closer to Soojin and also promised to meet each other again. 

Seeing the scene unfold before her eyes, a tingling feeling of sourness creep into Shuhua’s heart. It’s a mixture of possessiveness and jealously over Soojin.

Too close! Too long! Too touchy! They hugged for 1minute and 46 seconds and Somi held Soojin’s hands during the hug and held on to it for 33 more seconds after their hug ended! Unacceptable! Soojin unnie is cheating on me! Shuhua thought. 

When Somi finally left, Soojin caught Shuhua staring at her and Soojin could see Shuhua has concern written all over her face. Just when she was about to ask Shuhua what’s wrong, Shuhua crashed into Soojin’s arms burying her face into Soojin’s chest. This sudden and intimate action made Soojin extremely shy all of a sudden, wary of all the eyes that’s on the both of them Soojin struggled out of Shuhua’s hug and sat the both of them down. 

“Why does the both of you have so much to say?!” Shuhua wrapped her arms around Soojin and spoke in her childlike, jealousy filled voice 

This is not the first time Soojin has seen Shuhua act like this but she still thinks such antics from Shuhua is the cutest. It makes Soojin feel loved and wanted and that’s one of the reasons why Soojin still let Shuhua do whatever she does with her. 

“Why? You talk to me all the time but you never hear the other members complaining... and I enjoyed talking to her she’s quite similar to you when you guys joke around and she’s affectionate too” Tsundere Soojin coyly said. 

“B-BUT IT’S DIFFERENT!! Y-YOU DON’T LOVE ME ANYMORE QAQ!! SOOJIN UNNIE IS LEAVING ME ( ≧Д≦)” Shuhua cried, grabbing on to Soojin’s arms desperately. 

“Ah stop being dramatic!” Soojin yelled back, pushing the kid away from her and focused on the game that’s currently going on. 

If Shuhua looked at Soojin’s face when she pushed her away instead of being in her own world of sadness, Shuhua would have noticed that Soojin’s face broke into a smile when she pushed Shuhua away. However, Shuhua did not do that and was in her own world of pain and sorrow of not having Soojin’s love. 

Shuhua started sulking and continued to do so even during the relay event but that resulted in Shuhua running even faster than before and (G)I-DLE managed to get 2nd place thanks to Shuhua’s sprint of jealousy and anger as the last runner. 

Surprised by their win, everyone ran towards Shuhua and hugged her. Being surrounded by her favourite people and being praised by them, a gush of warm feeling filled Shuhua’s heart. She felt blissful. “Maybe keeping fit isn’t that bad after all” she thought. 

Amidst the celebration, Shuhua felt something or rather, someone was missing. Her Soojin honey was not celebrating together with her and she felt her heart sank a little bit too much. Eyes wandering around the stadium, she saw Soojin talking to Somi and the both of them were laughing. 

Gripped with jealousy, Shuhua was about to pull Soojin away for questioning but before she could reach them, Somi left and Soojin turned around to see a sulky Shuhua staring at her, eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. 

Soojin can read Shuhua like an open book. “She must be sad I didn’t congratulate her first” Soojin thought. 

Without Shuhua saying anything, Soojin walked towards Shuhua with the warmest smile Shuhua has ever seen. It seems like all the previous grievances Shuhua felt melted away with a single smile from Soojin.

“Our Shuhua~ You did us so proud! You ran so fast I almost couldn’t see you” Soojin said while stroking Shuhua’s hair, the other arm surrounding her waist and shaking her body slightly as if she’s playing with a child. 

“You saw me? I thought you were talking to someone else ಠಗಠ” Even though Shuhua was no longer angry at Soojin, she still wanted to make sure Soojin was paying attention to her. 

“Of course I did! I was bragging to Somi about our Shuhua!” Soojin looked into Shuhua’s eyes with so much love Shuhua felt her heart racing suddenly. 

“Soojin unnie is illegal! I’m supposed to be angry at her but now all I want to do is shower her with my kisses” Shuhua told herself to brace herself better the next time something like this happens. She doesn’t want to seem too whipped for Soojin. 

“Jinjin!! I love you! My honey Jinjin!! I love you you heard me?!” Shuhua could no longer contain her love for Soojin and confessed to her while jumping onto Soojin for a huge bear hug.  
It’s obvious that Shuhua never succeeded with trying to be angry Soojin.

Thank god Soojin is fit enough to withstand Shuhua’s weight of not the both of them would have ended up on the floor. Too embarrassing, Soojin thought. 

Finally calming Shuhua down, Soojin and Shuhua continued watching the rest of the games with Soojin’s arm over Shuhua’s shoulders, leaning on to Shuhua at times, completely ignoring everyone else in the stadium. 

Reason why Soojin worried about attending ISAC was partially because of Shuhua’s affections but little did people know, she just wanted to see Shuhua’s affections for herself and only for herself. Of course she will never reveal that to anyone, Shuhua wouldn’t know how to act if she ever knew.

In their dorm 

After taking her shower, Shuhua sneaked into Soojin’s room only to find no one inside. Sound of water splashing travelled to Shuhua’s ears. Soojin is still taking a shower and so Shuhua decided to wait for Soojin while burying herself in Soojin’s blanket. Even though their beds are of the same size, brand, and model, Shuhua always said Soojin’s bed is more comfortable whenever she’s questioned of her appearance on Soojin’s bed. 

When Soojin was finally done with her shower, she came out to find a bump on her bed and without seeing who it is, Soojin already know it’s the pesky little Shushu.

“Why are you here again?” 

“I wanted to see Soojin unnie” 

“But you saw me for the whole day today” 

“Not enough” 

“I have had enough though” Soojin tessed as she crawled into the blankets, facing Shuhua their face only inches apart. Shuhua reacted with a shocked face before cuddling closer to Soojin, leaning her chin onto Soojin’s shoulders.

“Lier. I know you love me...” 

Soojin wanted to continue teasing Shuhua but before she could, Shuhua spoke again 

“Unnie...Please don’t leave me...” Shuhua said, her voice shaking. 

“I was really scared when you didn’t come to me first after the relay and I saw you talking to Somi instead... What if you end up liking her more than me? Since we are so similar, what if she will replace me when you’re sick of me...” At this point, tears that Shuhua is unable to control finally started streaming down her face. 

Hearing the insecurities in Shuhua’s voice and words, Soojin cussed at herself for not being more sensitive towards Shuhua. It pains her that Shuhua is still so insecure even when their relationship is close to the point they are almost inseparable.

Pushing Shuhua’s shoulders so that she can see Shuhua’s eyes, Soojin caressed Shuhua’s pale face painted in a light shade of red due to the crying and wiped away her tears

“Hey... I’m sorry. Unnie is sorry... Unnie will never leave your side so don’t let such thoughts into your heaf okay? You don’t have to worry about other people because you’re the most unique, fun to be with, and the most comfortable person I’ve ever met so don’t think you can get away from my life. Got it?” Soojin comforted Shuhua giving her nose a light tap

Soojin rarely expressed herself in this manner and so in times of embarrassment, she pulled Shuhua into an embrace to hide her blushing face from her. However, despite Soojin’s lack of experience in expressing, Shuhua felt all the love and sincerity Soojin had for her in those words and so she hugged Soojin back even tighter.  
When Soojin is hugging her, everything seems to be fine, even when it’s not. Perhaps that’s how she manage to go through the tough training to be an idol and finally debut together with her favourite person. Her honey, Soojin. 

That night the both of them fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other. 

After ISAC interview:  
Miyeon: I don’t know why I was beside the both of them all the time... One was harassing the other with hugs and kisses and the other was acting like she hated it but a smile was plastered on her face all the time... I miss Minnie...

Yuqi: I’m glad my jelly with me oh! And I collected more girls today 

Soyeon: What? Did something happen between Soojin and Shuhua today? Why is Minnie unnie sighing? 

Minnie: I should have sat beside Miyeon... Yuqi betrayer, leaving me alone while she’s loveydovey with everyone... right in front of my salad... 

Soojin: No, I don’t love Shu- Shuhua: YES END OF INTERVIEW BYE-BYE! OH YES! DON’T LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND UNATTENDED!! NEVER!!! 

Somi: Though it was for a split second, it felt as if my life was at jeopardy today...

On the day Somi met Soojin for their bread date, Soojin sensed a shoadow following them all day. When the both of them finally ended their date, Soojin offered to send Somi back home and when she was about to leave, Soojin thought she should give it a try to confirm her suspicions 

“You can come out now...” Soojin said into the empty ally 

After 10 seconds of silence, the person finally couldn’t hold it back anymore 

“JINJIN!!! WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON MEEEEE QAQ” 

-The End (I guess)


End file.
